peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jawbone
' Jawbone' is the pseudonym of Bob Zabor, an American blues musician from Detroit. He is particularly unusual in that he is a one-man band. The instruments he plays include the harmonica, the guitar and the tambourine. He deliberately aims for a lo-fi sound, akin to early blues recordings. The name apparently takes its name from a home business moving company. Links To Peel Jawbone gained the attention of the late, great DJ John Peel, who in 2004 picked up a CD-R copy of Jawbone’s debut Dang Blues, recorded on lo-fi equipment in Zabar’s basement, from his mail-box. Peel changed the profile of the one-man ‘White Stripes in the nude’, giving him a Peel session and with the DJ bestowing the accolade of ‘album of the year’ for 2004 on Dang Blues. Such was Peel’s affinity to Jawbone that Zabar joined the ‘John Peel Day’ concert-bill at London’s Queen Elizabeth Hall alongside the likes of New Order, Super Furry Animals and The Fall, in a hand-picked musical celebration of the DJ’s life. Through Peel’s patronage Jawbone toured the UK and Dang Blues was given a full release. After Peel's death, Jawbone in an interview with the National Student in 2008 talked about John Peel saying: http://www.thenationalstudent.com/Music/2008-09-09/Interview_jawbone_play_dang_blues.html : “He was inspiring because he kept up his enthusiasm for music right up to the end. He was a real human being in the world of radio.” “You either liked what he played or didn't like it but at least you felt like he was being straight with you. I don’t know what radio in general is like in the UK, but that sort of thing just doesn’t exist in the US. Radio could be a much bigger part of our lives, and it should be, but it just isn’t.” “I really feel like we’re all missing out, and that with him gone it won’t even occur to anybody,” Festive Fifty Entries *2004 Festive Fifty: Jackrabbit #18 *2004 Festive Fifty: Hi-De-Hi #10 Sessions 1. Recorded and Live at Maida Vale: 14 April 2004 *Ready or Not / Jump Jump / 4/11/44 / If It's Rock / And Wine / What's Goin On / I'm A Man / Walter John / Jack Rabbit / Mah Wah / Window Hatchet Blues / Jack Rabbit John trailed a further session live from Peel Acres, but his death precluded this. Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site) 2004 *27 January 2004: 'Hi-de-Hi (LP - 'Dang Blues')' (CDR Demo) (Peel plays Jawbone for the first time, having found the time over the weekend to listen to the LP in full. Peel thinks it is wonderful: "When I'd played it at home, Sheila said, 'Well it's a bit like the White Stripes meet Medicine Head'. That is a recommendation to me.") *28 January 2004: 'Jackrabbit (LP - 'Dang Blues')' (CDR Demo) *29 January 2004: 'What's Goin' On?' (LP - 'Dang Blues') (White Label) *03 February 2004: 'What's Going On (LP - 'Dang Blues')' (V2) *04 February 2004: 'And Wine (LP - Dang Blues)' (White Label (demo)) *05 February 2004: 'Hoopti (LP- Dang Blues)' (White Label (demo)) *06 February 2004 (BBC World Service): 'What's Goin' On?' (LP - 'Dang Blues') (White Label) *10 February 2004: 'Ready or Not (LP - 'Dang Blues')' (CDR Demo) *11 February 2004: 'If it's Rock (LP - 'Dang Blues')' (White Label) *12 February 2004: 'You Got To Move (LP- Dang-Blues)' (Restless Natives) *14 February 2004 (BBC World Service): 'You Got To Move (LP- Dang-Blues)' (Restless Natives) *19 February 2004: 'I'm A Man (LP - Dang Blues)' (Demo) *21 February 2004 (BBC World Service): 'Ready or Not (LP - 'Dang Blues')' (CDR Demo) *March 2004 (FSK): What's Goin' On (CD - Dang Blues) Loose *03 March 2004: 'Hi De Hi' (LP - 'Dang Blues') (CDR Demo) *06 March 2004 (BBC World Service): 'Jackrabbit (LP - 'Dang Blues')' (CDR Demo) *08 April 2004: 'Hi Di Hi (LP - Dang Blues)' (White Label) *08 July 2004: Hi-De-Hi (Album: Dang Blues) Loose Records *27 October 2004: 'Hi-De-Hi (7")' (Rex) *16 December 2004: 'Jackrabbit (CD-Dang Blues)' (not on label) *30 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Jackrabbit (CD-Dang Blues)' (not on label) FF #18 ''(RDB: 'I think it's probably fair to say that Jawbone was one of John's favourite discoveries in 2004.')'' *30 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): Hi-De-Hi (CD-Dang Blues)' (not on label) FF #10 Other *Keeping It Peel: 'What’s Goin’ On' External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists